Fetisch
by sol1na
Summary: Du kannst all das rauslassen was du dir immer gewünscht hast. All deine schmutzigen Gedanken, ohne dich zurückzuhalten", flüstert er zwischen Sanjis Schenkeln...  ZoroxSanji, SanjixZoro


„Du bist so verdammt krank, du beschissener Bastard!"

"Halt deine verdammte Schnauze!", sagt Zoro und rammt seinen schmerzlich harten Penis in Sanji.

Sanji zieht die Luft scharf zwischen die Zähne.

„Du hattest deinen Spaß", stöhnt Zoro und greift nach seinem Schwert, das er neben Sanji gelegt hat. „Jetzt bin ich dran!"

Zoro bewegt sich langsam und vorsichtig in Sanji, schaut ihm konzentriert ins Gesicht und fährt ihm mit seinem Schwert die Kehle entlang. Er streicht ihm mit der Klinge über den Hals, hoch ins Gesicht und macht dabei mit seiner Hüfte langsame, kreisende Bewegungen. Er fixiert Sanji, der keine Miene verzieht, mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und atmet schwer.

Sanji kennt dieses Spiel und er weiß, dass es jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern wird. Zoro streicht ihm mit dem Schwert über die Lippen und Sanji streckt leicht seine Zunge raus und leckt vorsichtig an der Spitze. Zoro stöhnt auf und bewegt seine Hüften ungeschickter.

„Kannst es nicht mehr zurückhalten, eh? Und wer redet hier immer von Selbstkontrolle?"

Zoro ächzt und stößt einmal fest zu, was Sanji fluchen lässt, das Schwert gefährlich nah an seinem Mund. „Sei still, ich will deine verfluchte Stimme nicht hören, wenn ich komme!"

„Ah ja?", fragt Sanji, greift nach der Klinge von Zoros Schwert und positioniert sie an seiner Kehle. Er verschärft den Druck ein wenig und wird beinahe wieder hart, als er sieht, wie Zoro vor Erregung den Mund öffnet, aber nichts sagen kann und wie ihm der Schweiß über seine Stirn tropft. „Dann bring mich zum Schweigen!", befiehlt er und verstärkt den Druck so, dass es blutet.

„Scheiße!", zischt Zoro. Er wirft sein Schwert beiseite, beugt sich über Sanjis Wunde und leckt ihm das Blut von der Kehle. Er kommt hart und unkontrolliert in Sanji, noch im gleichen Moment, als er diesen eisernen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge spürt.

Sanji liegt noch einen Moment still, spürt Zoro in ihm pulsieren, während er ihm das Blut fast aussaugt, stößt ihn dann aber stärker als nötig von sich.

Er steht auf und zündet sich eine Zigarette an. Zoro keucht noch und leckt sich über die Lippen, fängt den letzten Geschmack des Blutes ein.

„Ich brauche dir nicht zu erklären, warum du niemals eine Frau finden wirst, oder?"

„Ja, das von dem, der Rezepte aufsagt, während er bumst!", schnaubt Zoro.

„Das tue ich, damit ich wenigstens eine schöne Sache im Kopf habe, wenn mein Schwanz in dir ist und ich Nami-swan oder Robin-chwan nie in diese schmutzige Sache mit hineinziehen würde! Und das weißt du", sagt Sanji gelassen und pustet lässig Rauch in die Luft.

„Aha.", sagt Zoro und ist schneller hinter Sanji, als dass er hätte reagieren hätte. Er umfasst ihn von hinten und streichelt ihm über die Oberschenkel. Sanji bewegt sich nicht und zieht unbeeindruckt an seiner Zigarette.

„Such dir so viele Ausreden wie du willst, aber ich weiß es besser!"

Er reibt sich von hinten an Sanji und beißt ihm in die Schulter. Sanji stöhnt schmerzerfüllt. „Nur mit mir kannst du dich so gehen lassen wie du willst" Er wandert mit seiner Hand höher und fasst fest zu. Zu fest.

„Scheiße, du Idiot!", japst Sanji, dreht sich und tritt Zoro in den Magen, der ein wenig einsackt und ächzt. Er schaut hoch, grinst diabolisch, greift nach Sanjis Beinen und bringt ihn zum fallen. Sanji blitzt ihn hasserfüllt an und beißt knurrend auf seine Zigarette.

Zoro streichelt ihm die Beine entlang. Er hebt ein Bein an leckt über Sanjis Fuß, geht mit seiner Zunge zwischen die Zehen. Sanji stöhnt und wehrt sich im Kopf dagegen wieder hart zu werden.

„Sag so viele Rezepte auf wie du willst, aber du weißt, dass es dir trotzdem hochkommt, wenn ich unter dir liege!" Er arbeitet sich mit der Zunge hoch, leckt ihm den Fuß entlang, fährt über den Knöchel und küsst den Weg hoch über seine behaarten Beine.

„Du kannst all das rauslassen was du dir immer gewünscht hast. All deine schmutzigen Gedanken, ohne dich zurückzuhalten", flüstert er zwischen Sanjis Schenkeln. Er beißt ihm vorsichtig in die Hoden. Sanji stöhnt auf und ist wieder hart. Zoro grinst. „Lust auf 'ne zweite Runde?"

Er wartet keine Antwort ab und will ihn gerade in den Mund nehmen, als er einen Fuß an seinem Kopf spürt. Er schaut Sanji ins Gesicht, der ihn wütend anblickt.

„Dreh dich um!", befiehlt Sanji und Zoro grinst.

Er weiß längst, dass nicht nur er einen kranken Fetisch hat, sondern dass auch ein bestimmter Koch von Dingen träumt, die er in Gegenwart von Frauen nicht auszusprechen wagt. Und dazu gehört auf alle Fälle ein bestimmter Schwertkämpfer, der sich unter ihm windet und wimmert und den er grob und ohne Rücksicht nehmen kann, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, ihn zu verletzten. Letztendlich muss auch er zugeben, dass er nicht immer der Gentleman ist, der er vorgibt zu sein.


End file.
